Use of a Desk
by Aerilon452
Summary: Sharon and Andy make use of an empty office and the desk. A shameless PWP


Summary: Andy and Sharon have a moment together in an unused office.

Rating: M

Pairing: Raydor and Flynn

**THE USE OF A DESK:**

Lt. Andy Flynn sat at his desk trying in vain not to watch Captain Raydor as she walked back and forth, pacing, and staring at the murder board. Today was a hot LA day leaving her in a suit, blouse, and skirt combo. Sharon had taken the jacket off, draped it over her chair. The blouse was a light baby blue, coincidently it matched the tie he wore, and had short sleeve to allow her skin to breathe through this torturous heat. Her attire was alluring, but professional until his eyes reached the skirt she wore. It was the skirt that was his undoing. Andy tried; he really did, to keep his eyes centered on her back. He tried to seem as if he were lost in thought and not avidly staring at his Captain's amazing legs. The skirt was short, but professional as well. It fell about mid-thigh but rode up as she walked back and forth. He could even see her fiddling with a dry erase pen as she thought. The navy blue fabric caressed her thighs that made him shift in his seat to hide the damning evidence of his strong arousal. Andy went so far to even crack his knuckles to get rid of the want he had to run his hands up her creamy satiny flesh.

Sharon could feel Andy staring at her and she knew where his eyes were looking. They were watching her legs as she walked back and forth. She was pacing in front of the murder board trying to wrap her hand around the latest murder but she was getting distracted by Andy and the power of his gaze. Sharon could swear she actually felt his strong hand on the bare skin of her thigh. Then she almost felt the way his short nails scraped along her inner thigh nearly drawing a moan from her. His hands were strong, sure, and they managed to bring so my pleasure to her that she could hardly think. Lately that is all she had been doing; thinking about Andy and the way he would touch her. He would always joke when they were in the squad room, but when they would meet up at a diner he would take great delight in running the tip of his finger down hers just to see her reaction. Sharon ended up gasping before he was finished. It was getting hard to focus on the evidence when Andy was sitting at his desk. She could hear the way he was shifting in his chair. He must be as aroused as she was. Under the guise of frustration Sharon set the marker back on the runner and walked down the hall.

Andy waited a few seconds as he watched Sharon walk down the hall away from the squad room. He knew where she was going, but he had to wait. When she was out of sight, Andy cleared his throat and pushed away from his desk. He made sure to button his suit jacket so he wouldn't give anything away as he walked down the hall to where Sharon had disappeared to. There was an unused little off, a shoe box really, set up with a desk and two office chairs. How would they do it today? The last time they had been in the storage closet and he had had her up against the door. Andy got a truly wicked idea. He slipped inside the room to see Sharon with her back to him. Before she could turn to him after he closed the door, he pressed his chest to her back, dropping his hands to her glorious thighs. Slowly he brought the edge of that skirt up to her waist. "I want you just like this," Andy growled slipping his right hand between her legs to feel the dampness of her underwear.

Sharon put her right left hand flat on the desk that no one used while she used her left to reach around and unzip the fly of Andy's trousers. She was so desperate for him that her body trembled. Her nether regions trembled with desire to feel him deep inside of her and with him behind her. It would have made her catholic side balk if it weren't for the simple fact that Andy behind her was deeply erotic. His fingers were teasing her, rubbing her slick folds to make her wetter. Sharon moaned and dug her nails into the desk to match the other smaller gouges she had left there. This was not the first time they had had sex at work. "I'm already wet enough," She plunged her hand inside his pants to feel him as hard as iron.

Andy growled taking his hand right hand from her thigh. Lightly he grasped her wrist to pull her hand free of his open fly. This was hot, but he wanted to please her. Putting her hand on the desk, Andy pulled the black silk panties down her to pool around her ankles. Sharon stepped out of them, but made no move to turn to face him like he thought she would have. Instead she stayed with her back to him. Andy felt is lust rise another ten degrees for her. He pulled free the belt, unbuttoned the button and let his pants fall to his ankles. With a skilled hand he grasped his firm length and rubbed the engorged head between her slick nether lips. Sharon moaned again and it was music to his ears.

The anticipation was killing Sharon. Another set of gouge marks appeared and her voice got a little louder. Andy was there, at the perfect spot and she knew he knew it. She had been about to tell him, to tease him, to taunt him in her manner when the head of his manhood slipped easily into her. Sharon reared back from pleasure giving Andy the opening he needed to fully thrust into her. Her arm draped back over his shoulder with her fingers locking in his salt and pepper hair. She rested her cheek to his. It was a struggle not to fully cry out with Andy thrusting in and out of her from behind. The sensual glide of his hard flesh scraping her inner walls had her ready to come. "Gods…" Sharon moaned and then nipped his jaw line. His skin was soft. He had shaved that morning.

Andy could barely keep the rhythm. Being inside of Sharon felt too good, especially from this position as he was able to delve deeper inside of her. He was hitting all the right spots to make her tighten on him, to massage his hardness even as he brought about her release. "My god," He leaned into her, pushed her back to the desk. Her hands were planted on the desk top again and his over hers. As best as he could Andy laced their fingers together. He breathed her in, felt the thundering of her heart against his chest with each strong thrust. "You feel so good." He muttered burying his lips at the side of her neck. Her mane of red hair stroked his cheek and with every breath he took he breathed in the scent of her exotic shampoo that drove him over the edge. His smooth, even strokes, became short and hard.

Sharon was close to the edge. Andy was driving her out of her mind. She angled her head so that when she came she would be able to lock her lips with his so that the sound of her screams would be muffled by the talented tongue that belonged to Andy Flynn. He had a way of pushing her outside herself, like now. Sharon knew this was against the rules, and yet here she was, still having sex, with him. Andy was bad influence and she loved it. She loved him. "Finish this…." She groaned arching back against him feeling her pelvic bones press tightly against the edge of the desk. Rocking back, Sharon flexed her inner muscles to tighten over him when he tried to draw out of her.

Andy surged forward and buried himself so deep inside of her that he came hard. She chose that moment to kiss him. It was that moment that his pleasure was doubled. Sharon's inner walls clamped down on him, massaging them as they both came together. He rested over her, put his hands on the desk, and panted. "Damn," Andy mused. He hadn't the strength to move, let alone talk. "That was…" He didn't have enough breath to finish his sentence.

Sharon couldn't keep a thought in her head for more than a second before it was gone under the tempting weight of Andy resting over her. He was still sheathed inside of her and she was content to keep him there. "I... don't…" Sharon moaned resting her forehead to his jaw, "Can… walk…." Her mind was close to that of jell-o. She couldn't focus. Her body was satisfied to the point her brain had overloaded. It was better if she just stopped trying to think until her body stopped humming and she could form a coherent thought again.

END OF SHIFT:

Raydor packed up her bag waiting for Rusty to finish printing out a report he needed for class. She looked out into the squad room where Andy was at his desk trying to type of interview notes that he would have done earlier had they not had the mid day romp in an empty room. Even as she knew it was wrong the memory brought a light flush to her cheeks with remembered pleasure. What would it be like to actually be able to walk out of the building with Andy without the guide of being co-workers? Sharon would never know. He turned to face her then making Sharon smile.

Andy felt Sharon watching him. Enough was enough. He closed down his computer and took his gun from the desk. Standing up he fit the holster over his belt and walked to her office door. Sharon opened it, but he didn't walk inside. It would be a dead giveaway if he leaned into her to whisper in her ear, so he said, "I'll meet you later." He didn't need to say where. Andy already knew that he was going to show at her door. She would invite him in and they would snuggle together on the couch while Rusty was asleep in his room.

Sharon tried not to smile too hard as she said, "I'll see you later." She knew what Andy was going to do. He was going to go home, shower, change clothes into jeans and t-shirt, then come to her condo. He would sit in the parking lot until he knew it was ok for him to come up to her door. Sharon would be there waiting with a smile. That was how most of her nights were spent lately. Andy was with her. For now it was enough.


End file.
